


Winter's Wall

by calileane



Series: Winter's Healing, Healing Winter [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Winter felt like coming home for Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made mistakes and it's making me go crazy... so I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> I'm writing this serie because I can't keep this idea in my head alone. I have to share ^^ I kind of like writing short stories like that being part of a bigger picture: it's fun.

Thor stood amongst fellow warriors on the snow covered ground. It was one of the warmest days on Jötunheim so the sky was of a clear pale blue and the wind whispered around them like a beloved voice telling stories to children.

It was so calm the prince couldn't imagine they were at war with the frost giant. But here they were, standing tall with their weapons in hands. For eons they had fought the giants, trying to stop them from invading lands in the others realms.

Centuries after centuries, Odin's forces were called upon those realms Laufey was attacking and conquering. Until this day finally came where they pushed the Jotuns back to their home world. Surrounding the ice giants on their own lands.

After hundred of years seeing blood and death in all battlegrounds between those two enemies, this calm was startling. More so as none of the Aesir felt like they were in the middle of a storm. Nothing menacing came out of what theirs eyes could see.

Laufey's army stood before them, still covered in blood from the last realm they were chased from. And still... it felt like a gentle hand was touching each of the Aesir and all of the Jotuns, staying them in their place. Stopping their war.

Behind the frost giants stood the most beautiful ice city Thor had ever seen, not that he had seen any before this day. The artistry put into building it was incredible and was the farthest thing any Aesir had had in mind when thinking about their enemies homes. The amazing beauty was full of sounds that hadn't stopped with the two armies arrival, as if the Jotuns People didn't fear the danger brought by war.

It could be because they hadn't known any war at all. Their warriors invading other places and destroying any resistance before anything could touch their home world. But Thor felt this was somehow different. As the invisible hand upon their heads forced them to stay still. The strangest thing was the Jotuns being treated in the same way. Like naughty children being scolded by their mother.

Laufey had this... expression on his face, of the culpability a little one would feel when caught doing bad things.

Odin... Thor's father made a face too as if knowing what this was all about. It was almost like he had lost the war.

A Great laugh sounded all around them, floating in the wind. And then snow lifted from the ground in a little centralized storm. A shape formed, born from the flying snowflakes : someone who walked out of the now disappearing whirlwind. And with each step it took on a more solid form.

It was a man, tall as an Aesir, with dark hair and green eyes, a pale skin lighting at times with a kind of a beautiful blue shine. He really looked more like Thor's people but with a touch of Jothuneim ice. And still the man was so apart from the Aesir or the Jotuns that he didn't seem to belong with any of them.

But he clearly belonged to the snow around them. He flew more than he walked upon the earth. And the magic coming from him felt like the purest Winter.

Thor felt he knew that being. Felt like finding family. The green eyes turned to him and smiled. Thor breathed the winter air as if resurrected from a long sleep. He was alive for the first time in eons. 'Brother' whispered a gentle voice in his mind. And Thor acknowledge : 'brother mine.'

The newcomer faced the two kings and their armies, standing between the two on some imaginary line separating them. He watched the Jotun King with narrowed eyes :

'You knew.' Said the flowing voice. 'You knew your people didn't need any new conquest or any new lands from other realms. That I would gift you with anything you all needed to survive. Food, Shelter, Ice. That your world is big enough for all of you and you will never be too many for Jothuneim. Your thirst for blood is all on you and those that followed you knowing the truth will be as punished as you. The innocents, those who followed orders as you taught them will have to learn to think for themselves. It will be a hard lesson. Your elder son will take the king mantle.' Announced the stranger as if he had the power to depose a King.

Laufey stayed silent and lost the overwhelming strength of power and royalty he had exuded until then. The crown on his head fell to the ground and rolled.... rolled until it came to a stop at the citadel first wall where stood a lone figure. Felling to his knee, the frost giant took the gold circle and set it upon his own head. Long live the new King.

Turning to Odin, the green eyes momentarily closed. A deep breath and then, opening again :

'You... I KNOW you.' And that word fell like a strike on Odin. 'Still...' Continued the voice in a murmur heard by all. 'You protected the realms attacked by the Jotuns. You brought back your enemies to this ground. Although you were thinking of keeping the war to these lands in order to spare innocents lives, you didn't think further about the innocent ones living here. This was your only mistake. Easily corrected as it stand. You will keep to your realm and the realms you are attached to and never march again upon Jothuneim. Your Heir and your youngest generation of warriors will come to this land each year for a month and learn of and from the Jotuns. Until I judge them ready and free of the punishment for your actions. Do you abide by this law ?'

'I do.' Proclaimed the All-father.

'So be it. To further protect this world's innocents I will create a Wall that will stop any intending arm to come through. If I was to depart from this place the Wall will still stand tall and solid against arm. So I declared so mote it be.'

And the figure began to dissolve in the snow, a part of it but at the same time far more. Thor couldn't let him go without an answer :

'Who are you ?'

The green eyes shone with laugher :

'I AM WINTER.'

And then Winter was gone... or not. Because this was after all Winter's realm and it lived all around them : in the air, on the ground, in the Ice Giants bodies. It was everywhere and its presence felt like a silky mantle of love.

'I'll see you soon brother.' Murmured the gentle voice in Thor's mind to which he answered : 'See you soon, brother mine.' He might not know why he felt as much for this one man but it felt right.


End file.
